Spirit Animal
by lizfav
Summary: A girl wakes up, with no memory of her past at all, just that she can communicate with animals. She finds herself at Fairy Tail, and she must discover who she really is, and the secret of the strange tattoo on her neck.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I was lying in the middle of a field. There was nothing but grass for miles. I felt something warm run down my face. Touching my cheek, I saw blood on my fingers. Why was I bleeding? I could remember absolutely nothing. Not where I came from, not why I hurt, not where I was, not even who I was. All I could remember was how to use healing herbs, my instincts, and how to use my magic. Better than nothing, I supposed. I stood up, causing a major headache. Holding my head in my hands, I started walking to see if there was anyone anywhere.

My neck burned, but when I rubbed it, I couldn't feel any injury. It was almost unbearable. I walked for hours before I finally found a town. It wasn't the smallest town, but it also wasn't a huge city. I dragged my feet deeper into the town, noticing a sign that said "Magnolia," and I guessed that's where I was.

"Can somebody please help me?" I pleaded, but the people around me looked at me, some strangely, some concerned, but they all simply walked past the girl with a torn dress and busted-up head. There were no wild herbs here for me to use. I would have to find a doctor or something. I wandered around a bit more, and just as I noticed a large building with "Fairy Tail" written in huge letters underneath a weird symbol, the world started spinning before going completely dark.

"Will she be okay?" I heard a male voice.

"Hard to say," a new, young voice replied. "But I think so." I wanted to open my eyes, wanted to see where I was and who was with me, but my body wouldn't listen to me.

"Don't wear yourself out, Wendy," yet another voice said.

"I'm fine," the girl insisted. _Wake up,_ I thought furiously. But the soft temptation of sleep was tugging at me once again, and their voices faded from my mind. I woke up completely a few hours later, and I was in some kind of infirmary, but the voices from earlier were gone.

"Natsu! Wendy! Guys!" yet _another_ new voice, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then a blue cat jumped on my bed. _He_ was the one who was talking? A few more people came in the room: a pink haired dude, a little girl with blue hair, a blonde girl, and a white cat.

"Who are you people?" I asked. They introduced themselves, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Carla and Happy.

"Now you know us," Lucy said. "Who are you?" I raked my memories, testing to see if they went back any further. Still nothing.

"I don't know," I admitted, then explained how I didn't have any memories.

"So you don't have a name?" Natsu said, suddenly excited. "We'll have to give you one!"

"What?" I asked. Natsu leaned in close, taking in my every feature to select a suitable name.

"How about… hmm… Gladys?" he decided.

"No!" I protested. I did _not_ like that name. Natsu leaned back.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "but you look like a Gladys to me."

"What about Fish-Lady?" Happy suggested. I stared at him. "Or Lady of the Fish?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Carla said. "No sensible girl would want to go around with a name like Lady of the Fish." Happy fell silent, and it didn't take me long to realize he had a thing for her.

"What about Nydaella?" Wendy suggested. A hush fell over the room.

"Alright, I like it," I agreed.

"Great!" Lucy said. "Now we're all wizards and members of the Fairy Tail guild." She then went on to explain the guilds and Fiore and everything. "I know you don't remember anything, but do you know if you have any magic?" she asked once she was done.

"Well, yeah. I can talk to animals," I explained.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lucy said. "Anyway, if you have magic, then do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go or anything else to do."

"Nydaella, if you're going to join Fairy Tail, your name's too much of a mouthful. We'll have to give you a nickname," Natsu pointed out. "I'm calling you Ny from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nydaella, correct?" Makarov said, sitting on the counter, cross-legged. I nodded. "Hm. That's an interesting tattoo."

"What tattoo?" I asked. I didn't think I had any tattoos. Makarov jumped down and took a few steps forward, holding his hands behind his back, then turned around to face me.

"You never noticed your tattoo?" Lucy asked. She held up a handheld mirror. In the reflection, I saw me, but I _did_ have a tattoo. A wolf was wrapped around my neck, holding its tail in its jaws underneath my chin. Where did that come from? I know I had no memory, but I know I didn't really want a tattoo.

"What does her tattoo have to do with her joining the guild?" Natsu asked.

"That tattoo is the mark of a Spirit Animal," Makarov said. "That may explain why you have no memory. Those with a Spirit Animal have a special link to a certain species of animal. Judging by your tattoo, yours would be a wolf. Spirit Animals are ancient magic, and though they are known to be extremely powerful, nobody knows what having a Spirit Animal actually allows you to do. Now, those with a Spirit Animal in the stories are actually a lot of the time depicted as evil. So, I ask you now, if you are to join this guild, you must not be evil. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not evil," I promised.

"Good. Then welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!" Makarov shouted.

A few weeks past, and I had joined Team Natsu. I still had no idea what my new magic was, so I used my normal magic. It worked rather well, but I wanted to know what having a Spirit Animal meant. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I were currently on a job. Well, on our way back from a job. We were in a giant forest, pretty much lost.

"Natsu, where are we?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Natsu said. "Happy, can you fly up and take a look?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, flying up. A few minutes later he came down. "Just trees as far as you can see." I noticed a faint scent near a tree, and got a very bad feeling.

"We need to go. Now," I warned.

"That's what we're trying to do, Ny," Natsu said impatiently. After a few more minutes of Happy trying to scout ahead but failing, there was a rustle in the brush, and four wolves with black fur appeared.

"We want to get out of here," I told them. They growled.

"You're not welcome on our territory," one said. Natsu lit his hand on fire, ready to fight.

"No, we're sorry; it was an accident," I said. They pounced. I held up my hands defensively. My tattoo started to burn furiously. A new wolf appeared, this one with silver fur. The wolves began to back off as the new wolf fought them. Soon it was just us and the new wolf.

"You wish to leave?" the silver wolf said. "Follow me."

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked.

"You may call me what you like. You summoned me," the wolf said. The realization crashed over me like a wave. This was my Spirit Animal!

"Um, how about Silver?" I suggested. A bit cliche, I know, but it works.

"Very well," Silver said, walking a few paces ahead of us.

"So, if you're my Spirit Animal, do you know exactly what magic I can do?" I asked.

"Of course," Silver said. He said nothing more.

"And?" I prompted.

"I cannot tell you," he finally said. "That is something you must discover, as you discovered how to summon me."

"I don't know how I summoned you!" I protested.

"Figure it out. I'm not allowed to help you with this. Now, I must warn you about those black wolves. They are the Darkclaws, and they are extremely strong. I understand you did not mean to intrude on their territory, but they will forever see you as an intruder. And to them, intruders are prey," Silver warned. "You must be careful. Summoning me too often will drain your energy, so only do it when you must." They walked on in silence until they were out of the forest, and Silver vanished without a trace.


End file.
